Diamond
by Darjeeling Tae
Summary: Kisah ini bercerita tentang BTS, Kim Taehyung dan kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook. Karena apa yang kita lihat di depan layar tidak selamanya nyata. Vkook/KookV


**_Diamond_**

.

.

 **Cast : All BTS members, Vkook/Kookv dan pairing lain akan menyusul**

 **Warning for boy x boy dan alur cerita yang penuh drama serta jauh dari realita**

 **Semua cast bukan milik author, BTS milik bighit dan orangtua mereka masing-masing**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Happy reading**

.

Tinggal sepuluh hari menjelang natal, Taehyung hanya memandang lesu selembar kertas yang tengah ia pegang. Jadwal padat BTS sudah biasa ia lihat, bolak-balik Korea Jepang untuk kegiatan promosi mereka, mempersiapkan tim untuk acara rutin akhir tahun, ditambah lagi dengan kegiatan mereka mendatang di Amerika.

Pemuda itu tidak keberatan, ia sangat bahagia bisa menjalankan aktivitas dengan para member dan juga bertemu penggemarnya, apalagi yang ia sesali. Tidak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk tidak bersyukur.

"Taehyungie? kenapa melamun. Ayo kembali ke hotel" Jimin mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang masih terpaku pada selembar kertas jadwal mereka, acara handshake baru saja usai dan mereka tengah bersiap untuk pulang ke hotel, Jimin sangat menyukai makanan hotel mereka itulah sebabnya ia sangat mencintai Jepang dengan segala kemewahannya.

"Baik, ngomong-ngomong di mana Jungkook?" Taehyung beranjak berdiri.

"Ia sudah masuk mobil dari tadi, sudah teler dasar bocah payah"

"Jungkook memang tukang tidur" Ia sedikit terkikih, Jimin tersenyum menyadari akhirnya teman sehidup sematinya ini sudah kembali normal.

Taehyung sempat beberapa kali kehilangan fokus, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya Taehyung akan banyak melamun, menunggu waktu yang tepat kapan ia bisa bercerita dan lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri, atau kebiasaannya dari dulu yang suka menangis di kamar mandi ketika dirinya benar-benar tertekan.

Dia duduk di kursi paling belakang dimana Jungkook tengah terlelap, napasnya terdengar begitu lirih dengan beanie hitam membungkus rambutnya.

Jimin duduk di sebelah kemudi manajer, memerhatikan Taehyung yang mencoba mencondongkan kepala Jungkook ke bahunya melalui kaca mobil. Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya jika kedua temannya itu adalah sepasang kekasih, siapa yang tidak shock mendengar pengakuan berani Jungkook di hadapan semua member BTS ketika mereka bertujuh sedang berkumpul bersama di asrama, bahwa ia mencintai hyungnya, bahwa ia mencintai Kim Taehyung.

Sejak saat itu, sikap Taehyung mulai berubah. Sikap kekanak-kanakan dengan tingkah konyol perlahan memudar, Taehyung berkata jika ia ingin menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa, untuk Jungkook dan para penggemar mereka. Kadang sih tingakah konyol itu kambuh lagi, ciri khas Kim Taehyung yang semua orang mencintainya.

\--

Jungkook menggeliat kecil ketika tirai kamar hotelnya terbuka lebar, matanya menangkap cahaya silau dan siluet seseorang, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Good morning baby~"

"Lihat sudah jam berapa ini Jungkook, kenapa kau selalu tidur layaknya batu sih.."

Jungkook mendengus palan, Taehyung sudah mirip ibu-ibu. Seorang calon istri yang baik kecuali jangan biarkan dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Karena hyungie tidak pernah memberiku late night kiss sebelum tidur"

"iuu.. lalu apa hubungannya Jungkookie ku yang manis eumm"

Bersandar di pinggiran kasur dengan mata karamelnya yang mengamati Taehyung mengenakan Dressing gown, Ini mengingatkannya saat ia menyadari perasaannya dua tahun yang lalu. Taehyung yang saat itu sangat menyukai dressing gown daripada piyama, membuatnya begitu memesona di mata Jungkook.

"hyung, kemarin tidur dengan siapa?"

"Jimin"

"kenapa?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Jimin kook" Mulai lagi, Jungkook itu cemburuan.

Air mukanya ketara sekali jika ia tengah kesal, beberapa kali ia dinasehati Namjoon agar bisa menjaga diri di depan kamera. Kadangkala Taehyung tidak sadar tindakannya bisa memancing emosi Jungkook, jiwa social butterfly nya itu merepotkan dan membuat Jungkook harus mati-matian menekan rasa cemburunya.

Jika ia bisa berkata pada dunia jika Kim Taehyung adalah miliknya pasti sudah lama ia lakukan.

"baiklah, tapi nanti malam tidur denganku ya?" Taehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi katanya mau siaran v-live sama Jimin?"

"Ya, aku akan ke kamar Jimin hyung nanti lalu tidur"

"Kalo gitu aku nanti main ke kamarnya Jin hyung ah" Taehyung berkata dengan ceria, Jungkook jadi penasaran.

"Ngapain?"

"Aku mau belajar bikin roti kismis yang dibuat pake rice cooker, sumpah Jin hyung pernah bikin dan itu enak banget"

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, akhir-akhir ini Taehyung jadi bersemangat untuk belajar memasak.

Apalagi membuat kue, ketika mereka tidak ada jadwal Taehyung dan Jin akan berdiskusi tentang makanan dan kue-kue yang ingin mereka coba. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini Taehyung belum pernah membuat kue yang sudah ia cita-citakan sejak lama. Jungkook benar-benar gemas, ketika kekasihnya itu merapat, ia memeluknya erat. mencium bau lavender dari body lotion kesukaan Taehyung, pemuda itu sudah seperti taman bunga yang mekar di musim dingin.

"Kook..."

"Eum..apa hyung"

"Menurutmu... apa hubungan kita bakal bertahan lama"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Detak jantungnya berdenyut sangat cepat, napasnya tenang namun terdengar kasar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung menjadi melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Sejak ia mengatakannya pada semua member BTS termasuk Bang PD-nim Jungkook sudah mantap dengan apapun resikonya, ia bahkan menandatangani perjanjian dengan CEO mereka tentang batasan-batasan yang tidak boleh dilanggar selama mereka masih menjadi anggota BTS. Semua member mendukungnya, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Namun, ia menyadari Taehyung mungkin belum siap akan publisitas ini karena dulunya mereka ini normal.

"Menurut hyung, kenapa orang ditakdirkan berpasangan?" Suara Jungkook melembut. Taehyung yang bersandar di bahu Jungkook mendongak, ia menggeleng.

"Karena itu takdir mereka?"

"Karena, manusia itu tidak bisa hidup sendirian hyung. Mereka mencintai, cinta anatara dua orang dan yang paling indah dari cinta itu sendiri adalah ketika mereka diterpa badai tetapi tangan mereka tetap bersatu, saling menggengam apapun badai yang menerjang mereka. Tornado, badai Chiba, badai Haiyan apapun jenisnya.."

"Yaak.." Taehyung memukul pelan dada Jungkook, bocah ini tengah mencoba mencairkan suasana. taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, kekasihnya ini juga bisa melawak ternyata.

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kita hadapi bersama, apapun itu" Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Jungkook mencium kening Taehyung lama seolah berkata jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak sendirian, ia memiliki keluarga di sini, di rumah kecil mereka yang penuh kehangatan.

\--

.

Jimin tengah mengumpat pelan, saat kesal wajah pemuda itu akan memerah padam.

"Sialan, kenapa cewek ini ganggu banget sih. Oi Jungkook tanggung jawab, ngapain lu pake ngasih nomor gue ke Seulgi! mana dia beli barang-barang yang sama kaya foto gue lagi, kan kita dikira pacaran padahal ogak" Jimin tidak biasanya marah kok teman-teman, saat ia sedang jengkel saja ia meluapkannya dengan kata-kata yang berjejer rapi layaknya kereta, tidak putus-putus.

"Sudahlah Jim.. fokus latihan dulu ok, taruh aja ponselmu nanti dia yang bakal berhenti spam chat kalo lu kacangin" Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, ia menghela napas panjang padahal orang yang ia sukai tepat berada di sampingnya, memegang gitar dengan sangat indah di matanya membuat Jimin terpesona.

Taehyung duduk di kursi pojok ruangan, tengah sibuk dengan poselnya setelah ia menyelesaikan latiahan vokal. Ini pertama kalinya mereka akan tampil di acara akhir tahun di Jepang, Taehyung tidak sabar.

Staff bighit mengiriminya foto anjing pomeranian yang ia titipkan, ia masih saja terpesona pada bulu-bulu halus kecoklatan anjing itu. Cengiran aneh Taehyung menarik atensi Jungkook, ia berjalan menghampiri dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?" Jungkook menerobos melihat layar ponsel Taehyung.

"Anak kita.."

 _Blushh_

Pipi Jungkook memerah, mereka pergi ke tempat pelatihan anjing 3 minggu yang lalu untuk mengadopsi anjing baru, Taehyung bilang ia ingin anjing setelah melihat Choppa. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan tulus itu, hati Jungkook tak kuasa.

"Yak Kim Taehyung jangan membuat Jungkook tegang kita masih punya banyak jadwal latihan"

"Sialan Namjoon hyung!" Jungkook berteriak

"Kau mengumpat sambil memanggilku hyung, siapa yang mengajarimu adek kecil eoh?" Namjoon memijat tengkuk Jungkook yang membuatnya kegelian, ia menggeliat layaknya cacing alaska dengan badan yang sudah berada di lantai. Jungkook itu sensitif.

"Istrimu hyung, dia suka mengumpat. Aku belajar darinya!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil istrinya Namjoon Jeon Jungkook!!" Kali ini Jin yang berteriak nyaring.

Inilah keseharian mereka semua di ruang latihan pemirsa.

\--

.

Jimin tengah menyiapkan beberapa camilan mereka untuk V-live sebelum jadwal padat mereka dimulai besok, ia hanya ingin menyapa ARMY. Jimin adalah dewa medsos nya Bangtan, ia sangat aktif di twitter dan paling sering melakukan siaran live bersama beberapa member atau solo. Kali ini ia mengajak Jungkook lagi yang ia tahu maknae itu tengah senggang saat ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jimin-imnida. Kali in aku membawa maknae kita yang doyan makan.."

"Annyeong Jungkook imnida, kita bakal ngelakuin mukbang. Saksikan terus ya, jangan lupa pencet tombol heartnya nanti aku kirimin flying kiss buat army yeorobun~" Sejak kapan Jungkook jadi alay kaya Jin, maklum mereka Ibu dan anak yang serasi.

"where is V? eumm.. jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, V hyung lagi belajar masak akhir-akhir ini. Kalian para calon istrinya jangan sampai kalah ya... belajar masak yang rajin kalo belum bisa, kasian nanti suaminya masa dikasi makan mcd mulu" Jimin diam melongo, Jungkook kok jadi aneh gini sih. Ia segera mengambil alih sembelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, perkataan sensitif bisa dipelintir menjadi rumor yang bisa menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Buktinya banyak selebriti yang memilih mengakhiri hidup mereka karena rumor yang belum tentu kebenarannya yang dibuat oleh haters kurang kerjaan.

Di kamar lain Hoseok dan Taehyung tengah melihat-lihat buku resep masakan, Taehyung tertarik dengan bagaimana cara pembuatannya sedangkan Hoseok malah tertarik akan gambar makanan yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

"Hoseok hyung, makanan di hotel masih banyak perlu aku pesenin?" Taehyung yang tidak tega melihat Hoseok menawarkan diri memesan makanan, kasian Hoseok jika sudah kelaparan makin mirip kuda saja.

"Boleh-boleh, tolong ya Tae. Yang banyak sekalian" Taehyung mengagguk.

Ia keluar dari kamar menuju tempat restaurant di lantai bawah, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menelepon petugas hotel. Namun, ia ingin sekalian jalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Ia segera menemui petugas dan meminta mengantarkan ke kamar Seokjin.

Mengurungkan niat untuk kembali secepatnya ke kamar hotel Taehyung malah berjalan keluar aula besar di pintu utama. Ada anak anjing yang tengah meringkuk di seberang jalan dengan kondisi penuh luka dan kotor, hatinya terenyuh. Siapa yang tega berbuat hal keji seperti ini, ia menatapnya sedih ia jadi ingat anjingnya di Korea sana.

\--

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Jimin dan Jungkook menyelesaikan siaran mereka, ia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang membereskan sisa-sisa piring kotor dan beberapa sampah plastik. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, teriakan minta tolong Jimin tidak ia hiraukan dan segera bergegas ke ruangan Seokjin.

Ada Hoseok, Jin dan Namjoon tengah bersantap. Ia tidak merasa heran, napsu makan member BTS memang diluar batas wajar padahal baru sore tadi ia melihat Jin makan dengan lahapnya, sedangkan Suga mungkin sudah tidur itukan memang rutinitasnya. Lalu dimana Taehyung?

"Hyung, dimana Taehyungie hyung?" Mereka bertiga menatap Jungkook bersamaan, menghentikan acara makan besar yang tengah mereka jalani.

"Bukannya dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah memesan makanan?" Jungkook menggeleng, saat menuju kamar Seokjin ia sempat memeriksa kamarnya dan Taehyung namun nihil, ponselnya pun tergeletak manis di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit sejak makanan kita datang" Hoseok berkata dengan nada sedikit khawatir, Seokjin mengangguk.

"Sial...ini bahkan sudah larut malam" Jungkook segera berlari keluar, firasatnya benar.

"Tae dimana dirimu? jangan membuatku khawatir" Pada saat itu Jungkook kembali mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu, saat Taehyung tersesat karena ulah sesaeng yang menguntit hotel mereka. Taehyung kembali dengan raut muka ketakutan, Jungkook tidak bisa memaafkan kejadian itu, ini keterlaluan. Dan ia berharap Jepang akan sedikit aman, namun ia salah...

Taehyung harus segera ditemukan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, FF yang dibuat sebagai pelepas stress menjelang UN tahun depan T_T sorry for typo and review juseyo~


End file.
